Visual inspection devices (e.g., borescopes, endoscopes, or the like) provide tradespeople, such as plumbers, electricians, mechanics, HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) professionals, welders, carpenters, MRO (maintenance, repair, and operations) professionals, or the like, with means to view locations that are inaccessible without dismantling or removing surrounding structures. For example, visual inspection devices are used to inspect inside pipes, walls, floors, aircraft or automobile engines, or other equipment that include narrow, small, and/or dark passageways.